


All the Right Places

by Syrum



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Innocence, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's first time, and Dorian makes sure he's as sweet and caring as can be.</p><p>  <i>“I was brought up to believe that intimacy was reserved only for the one you love.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Well, good for you.  Hopefully you’ll find that person one day.”</i></p><p>  <i>Cullen paused for a moment, worrying at his bottom lip, and while Dorian couldn’t see it he felt the movement of the man’s jaw against his cheek.  “I think I already have.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Right Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written to try to clear the major writer's block I have for EVERYTHING FOREVER from a prompt on the DA Kink Meme. I also don't think I have any teeth left after the cuteness that is this fic.

The first time they kissed it was awkward, sloppy and decidedly unexpected. A candle lit office and a few glasses of Tevinter red each that Josephine had managed to acquire for Dorian had left the pair with loose tongues and looser morals. It was, rather surprisingly, Cullen who had taken the first step, arm braced against the wall to steady himself, the other at Dorian’s back to press the mage to him as their mouths collided. With a pleased groan, tan arms had wrapped around Cullen’s neck, resting comfortably on fur pauldrons as he responded in kind, going rather weak at the knees.

“My dear Commander.” The Tevinter mage had panted when they finally parted, breath mingling between them and the blonde showing no sign of backing away. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Honestly, neither did I.” Came the almost shy reply, before Dorian closed the distance between them once more. Cullen tasted of wine and spice, with a deep musk that the mage was certain he would likely develop an addiction to, given time.

Despite their parting before a few uncertain kisses could develop into something else entirely, the next morning should have brought embarrassment and stuttered apologies, but it didn’t. They met for their usual chess match, Dorian winning by only a hair, the playful banter and casual flirting no different than normal. The twinkle in Cullen’s eye and the light brush of feet that might have been accidental if not for the coy smile and almost shy dip of eyes that accompanied it assured the mage that the Commander had most certainly not forgotten what had transpired between them, and more reassuringly that he was more than willing to continue.

Time ticked by and, as usual, Cullen was called away to the war room for important Inquisition business. He almost looked disappointed as he stood from his seat, placing a hand on Dorian’s shoulder and promising to meet with him later, before glancing around and, realising they were entirely alone for the first time that day, leaning in and giving the mage a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. It was short, chaste, a barely-there show of affection, and yet somehow it left Dorian utterly speechless with a rather fetching blush across his cheeks. Passion he knew, violent kisses and near-painful sex he was rather too well acquainted with, but this? This was something new entirely, and he felt his heart flutter as a result.

In time, the new became the familiar, the mage and the ex-Templar meeting almost nightly to talk nonsense and share soft, searching kisses. It had never gone beyond that; Dorian did not want to push and Cullen seemed unwilling to ask, the pair entirely happy with their lot. The warrior did not need to mention it for Dorian to know he hadn’t been with a man before, though it came as a great surprise to find he had never touched the fairer sex either.

“You surprise me, Cullen.” His eyebrows had practically shot through the roof in shock, and the blonde responded with an unhappy flush. “You seem very...popular.”

“Please don’t mock me, I’m aware it’s not exactly typical for someone my age to be...virginal.” He was frowning, Dorian didn’t like that frown, not at all. He quickly pulled himself closer, still situated in the man’s lap in the plush chair he had insisted be brought to the Commander’s office, placing quick, gentle kisses over every part of Cullen’s face that he could reach, not stopping until the grimace faded.

“I would never mock you, amatus. All I meant was that you are so stunning to behold that it is surprising.” Arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, and he hummed into the blonde curls at the side of Cullen’s head.

“I’ve never found anyone worth getting that close to.” Cullen admitted, tilting his head slightly so Dorian had access to his jaw, the mage dipping down to kiss him behind the ear. “The other Templars were mostly older than myself, and I had few friends there. In the circle, the mages were off-limits, and it was rare I had time for myself in Kirkwall. Most Templars either had families before joining, found someone within the order, or resorted to visiting one of the many brothels in the area. All three, in some cases.” That earned him a low chuckle from the mage in his arms, who wriggled playfully in his lap.

“How scandalous! I had no idea the order was quite so sordid.”

“Hardly.” The blonde snorted. “Anything like that was done behind closed doors, and the order always came first. I know of men - and women, thinking on it - who lost their positions simply because they were unable to keep it in their pants.”

“The thought of a quick tumble in the sheets just didn’t appeal, then?”

“Not in the slightest. I was brought up to believe that intimacy was reserved only for the one you love.”

“Well, good for you. Hopefully you’ll find that person one day.”

Cullen paused for a moment, worrying at his bottom lip, and while Dorian couldn’t see it he felt the movement of the man’s jaw against his cheek. “I think I already have.” He replied slowly, giving the Tevinter man a small squeeze. Dorian’s heart seemed to skip a beat at that and he went rigid for a long moment. He could feel the slight nervous trembling of the ex-Templar beneath him and, with his heart in his mouth, the mage finally pulled back to regard the blonde.

“I don’t mean to be presumptuous, or to misunderstand so...Commander, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” He couldn’t hide the slight waver in his voice, or the way his eyebrows hitched slightly upwards, expression open and hoping and so very easily crushed.

“I would like to see where this takes us, if that’s not too forward of me?” The blonde’s expression mirrored his own, simply gazing into Dorian’s eyes with such soft sincerity that it would likely have caused Sera to retch, should she have borne witness.

“No, I mean...not too forward at all.” For once, Dorian was the one who was tongue tied, finding himself dragged down into deep, searching kisses that left him wanting, pale hands slipping into robes and over tanned skin, and all he could do was gasp and moan and follow the Commander as he lead him up the ladder to the bed they had shared only a scant number of times, and never in any state of undress.

Here, in this familiar room with its drafty windows and hole in the roof, Cullen seemed more nervous, the confidence of the wine leaving him once exposed to the chill night air. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, amatus.” The mage hummed, embracing the warrior, pressing soft kisses to the exposed nape of Cullen’s neck, blonde curls tickling his nose. Their activities down in the Commander’s office had left their mark on the mage, and he was careful not to press the straining hardness under his robes against the clearly nervous blonde as he embraced the man, though he knew from his previous position in Cullen’s lap that the ex-Templar was in quite a similar predicament.

“You’ve been calling me that for months, aren’t you going to at least tell me what it means?” Cullen deftly side-stepped the unspoken question, turning in the circle of arms around his chest and looping his own over Dorian’s shoulders, their foreheads and noses touching and all the mage could do was smile.

“One day, perhaps.” He teased, twisting his head enough that he could kiss those scarred lips, letting loose a quiet moan as a questing tongue pressed against his own. He was soon panting, breathless, entirely at the mercy of the man in his arms. Cullen’s body may be inexperienced, but his kisses most certainly were not.

“I want this, but...”

“...but you’re not sure how it works between two men?”

“That’s a fairly good estimation, yes.” The man nodded, mouth twisted in a frown as dark blonde eyebrows knitted together

“I can’t say I’m surprised, I doubt very much if such a topic would ever be added to the curriculum for young Templar recruits.” Dorian teased gently, as he shifted slightly from one leg to the other, eyes never leaving the Commander.

“No, I think the Knight Captain would have thrown a fit if it had been!” The blonde chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

“In all seriousness, I don’t want to do anything you’re not entirely comfortable with, and I’ll warn you I’m a terrible tutor.” Despite the confident smirk, it was Dorian’s turn to look nervous, and Cullen didn’t miss the slight tremor in the man’s smile.

“I’m sure we’ll be able to work it out between the two of us.” Cullen laughed softly, leaning in for another round of soul-searching kisses, deft fingers unfastening buckle after buckle, until Dorian’s robes fell to the floor with a thud and a clatter. They parted only long enough for the mage to drag Cullen’s tunic over his head, armour removed some hours previous when they had settled in for the evening, the greyish fabric joining his own on the wooden floor of the loft.

The bed creaked slightly beneath the weight of the two men, Dorian half-sprawled backwards on the red and gold comforter, while Cullen knelt between his legs, both still clothed from the waist down and both achingly hard. Trembling hands, from cold and excitement as much as nerves, explored newly revealed skin, and Cullen almost started when Dorian bucked under him with a low moan as a blunt fingernail accidentally caught on one dusky nipple, sending pleasurable shivers through the man.

“Was that...good?” Cullen was staring down at the mage; breath coming in low pants through kiss-swollen lips, barely holding himself up on shaking elbows, the mage looking utterly debauched.

“If I say yes, will you do it again?” Cullen just nodded at that, shifting so he was sitting almost in Dorian’s lap, close enough that it was torturous yet not quite enough for the straining heat between each of their legs to touch.

“If I do anything you don’t like, just tell me to stop.” He didn’t bother waiting for an answer, both hands reaching out for Dorian’s chest, giving both of his nipples an experimental flick, causing the mage’s arms to finally give up the fight, bringing him crashing down onto the bed with a sharp inhale of breath and another twitch of his hips.

“I should be saying that to you. This is your first time, not mine, remember?” Ring-clad fingers reached up to pull the blonde down for another quick kiss, using the renewed closeness to run his hands over every inch of the Ferelden warrior he could reach, the backs of his knuckles skimming lightly over the bulge in Cullen’s pants and making him gasp and twitch, before retreating once more and earning the mage a low growl.

“Tease.” Cullen all but pouted, though he could not keep the amusement from his voice, their breaths mingling for a moment before he dipped his head down to nip at the mage’s jaw, continuing his assault on Dorian’s chest until his lover was mewling happily against him. It was enlightening, empowering, having the man write beneath him like that, and he wondered why in the Maker’s name he had waited so long to suggest this.

“You’re one to talk. If you continue doing that I’m going to ruin these trousers, and I only _just_ got them last week.” Dorian panted, and for one dreadful moment he thought he might have put his foot in it and said the wrong thing, as Cullen backed off, leaving him to the bite of the chill air.

“Take them off, then.” The ex-Templar finally demanded with something that might be a smirk, Adam’s apple bobbing nervously as the mage did as he was told, sliding leather pants off over slim hips and down toned legs, revealing far more skin than Cullen was used to seeing, than he could ever have dreamed of seeing. His eyes roamed over the other man for a short while, splayed across the thick silk-lined comforter than he had been gifted with, olive skin and dark hair contrasting with the rich red and gold-embroidered fabric. “Beautiful...” He found himself murmuring, barely registering the word that spilled from his mouth, though most certainly recognising the deepening flush across the mage’s chest and cheeks at the compliment.

“I am rather, aren’t I?” Dorian retorted with a smirk, earning a chuckle from his lover, tongue darting out to moisten suddenly dry lips as Cullen began to divest himself of the remainders of his own clothing. The blonde was soon as naked as the mage, and shivering slightly in the cold chill of night. Dorian had very little time to admire the view, all sculpted muscle and hard lines, leading down to quite the impressively sized cock jutting lewdly from between the Commander’s legs, before Cullen could take no more and all but launching himself at the mage, burying them both beneath the sheets and curling close, all hands and lips and needy little noises.

“So what happens now?” The Commander’s breath hitched as Dorian’s thigh found its way between his own, pressing up against his thick length and giving the blonde something to grind against, which he did so quite happily, leaving a wet trail along the mage’s hip.

“As much or as little as you want, amatus.” Dorian all but purred, pulling at the ex-Templar until his lover lay atop him, heavy weight of the man comforting and so very wanted. “If this is all you want, then we can do just this. If there’s anything else, though, you only have to ask.”

“I don’t really know _what_ I’d ask for.” Cullen was slowly thrusting against him, and it was enough to drive the mage mad, yet the blonde seemed entirely unaware of what he was doing. “What would _you_ ask for?”

“Oh no, my dear Commander, you are _not_ pushing this on me.” He chuckled low in his throat, tongue darting out and catching the edge of his moustache, noticing how Cullen’s eyes were instantly drawn to the small movement. “There is very little you could suggest that I haven’t at least _considered_ once in my life.”

“Shouldn’t you be the one on top, then?”

“Do you _want_ me to be the one on top?”

Cullen thought for a moment, looking adorably contemplative, as though deciding what he might have for dinner rather than the subtleties of his first foray into intimacy. “No, I think I like it this way.” As if to emphasise his point, he leaned in, nipping at Dorian’s throat and drawing a pleased hum from the mage.

From that point, Dorian decided to let the blonde take the lead entirely, giving small instructions where needed so that Cullen wouldn’t bite too hard or to direct him to a just-missed pleasure point. The mage’s erogenous zones were fairly sparse, and more often than not missed on the first time around, as wandering hands became less nervous and more hasty. The Commander, by comparison, seemed if anything too sensitive; every touch, every lick and bite, had him gasping and whimpering, and Dorian had to remind himself that the man had never been touched before, certainly not like this.

Cullen had resumed his shallow thrusts, a deep flush and thin sheen of sweat covering his body, a look of intense concentration on his face as one hand tried to touch everywhere at once, the other holding him up, while his hips seemed determined to shift on their own and were clearly very distracting. It was a logical impossibility and yet utterly adorable to behold. It was more than a little bit obvious that Cullen had done nothing even remotely like this before, and that he wanted nothing more than to please the mage, his own comfort mostly forgotten.

“Here, let me help.” The Altus finally murmured, using one hand to pull Cullen’s head down to his neck, while the other slid between their bodies to wrap around both hard, pulsing lengths. Bracing his elbows on the mattress, Cullen was able to thrust more readily into the tight fingers that surrounded him, moaning softly into the juncture between neck and shoulder, so quiet even as his movements became more irregular. He could feel Dorian shifting below him, one leg wrapped around his back for leverage while the other was planted firmly in the bed, entirely more vocal as he thrust upwards against the warrior, the pair panting and moaning and clinging on to each other as though their very lives depended upon it.

“Dorian..?” It was more of a gasp and almost a question, but the mage’s name was still firmly upon Cullen’s lips as the man thrust once, twice more, and then spilled over his lover’s hand and belly with a sharp cry, back arched mouth torn away from where it had been worrying at the tender skin of Dorian’s neck.

“Maker, but you are beautiful.” Pulling his hand free from the sudden boneless weight of the blonde and briskly wiping it upon a corner of one of the sheets, Dorian managed to steal a lop-sided kiss before Cullen slid off him, held close by one olive-skinned arm. Blonde hair tickled his chin, the warrior panting heavily, head resting across the mage’s shoulder as he trembled slightly, unwilling to remove the arm that had curled around Dorian’s chest.

They lay like that for some time, Cullen’s breath returning to normal as Dorian tried to wish away the still very prominent hardness between his legs, their activities having not been quite enough to finish the job for him. He had thought the blonde to be entirely too drowsy for any further fun, and at least half way towards sleep by now, but it seemed that the mage was wrong in his assumptions as the hand around his chest loosed and slipped below the covers.

“You didn’t finish.” Cullen sounded rather sleepy, but yet his hand still wrapped loosely around Dorian’s shaft, tugging at it experimentally, as though afraid that he might hurt the man. Hissing softly and bucking up against the gentle touch, the mage believed for a moment that this delicious blonde with his adoring eyes and wicked smile, may well just drive him mad.

“I have been told that my stamina is enviable.” His voice remained surprisingly level, even as his body betrayed him, writhing beneath Cullen’s touch, begging for more. “We can continue this in the morning, if you’re tired?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Cullen scoffed, emphasising his point with a sharp nip to Dorian’s collarbone. “I’d feel cheated if I left you like this.”

“Then please, do continue, and a trifle harder if you please.” Dorian’s eyes rolled back in his head and an utterly shameful moan was drawn from between perfect lips as Cullen happily complied, squeezing the pulsing length and increasing the pace enough to leave the mage speechless.

“Like this?” There was almost a note of teasing to the blonde’s voice, and the smirk that pulled at the scar upon his lip was not imagined.

“Ah, _amatus_ , yes!” Dark tresses thrashed against the stark white pillow, both arms now thrown about Cullen’s neck to keep him close and then closer still, orgasm sparking at the base of his cock as the mage felt his balls begin to tighten before releasing with a strangled cry.

“ _I love you._ ”

He thought he had imagined it, a whisper of a promise at the back of his mind, jerking and still thrusting up into the hand that held him so very firmly, milking the last of his pleasure from him. The realisation of lips at his ear as he came down from his pleasured high and the Commander’s heavy breathing, from more than simply arousal, made him wonder whether he had perhaps not misheard after all.

“Amatus?” Dorian captured the blonde’s gaze, Cullen looking slightly sheepishly down at the mage.

“You really do need to tell me what that means.”

Dorian paused for a moment, mulling a thought over in his mind. If he was right, this could be everything he had ever wanted. If he was wrong, he might well destroy the best thing that had ever happened to him. “It means beloved one.” The mage finally replied, with rather less confidence than either he or Cullen were used to.

“But you’ve been using it for _months_.” Shocked, the Commander propped himself up on one elbow to get a better look at the man below him.

“Because I have loved you for months.” It felt almost like an admission of guilt, and while Dorian’s expression held none of the embarrassment he felt, his nervousness was palpable.

“I really am such a fool.” Cullen laughed softly, wrapping the thick comforter around them both and cuddling the mage close. Really, Dorian should have expected that the Commander would be the type to enjoy cuddling after sex, though somehow he had never considered it. “I’ve been so afraid to tell you. Three silly little words and I just couldn’t bring myself to say them.”

“Say them now, then. If you truly mean it, say them now.”

“I _love_ you, Dorian.” The mage’s smile could have brightened even the darkest of rooms, and the kiss they shared was slow and lethargic, yet no less laden with emotion. He had no doubt at all that Cullen meant every word he said, had no reason to lie, and that made the ex-Templar the first person ever to tell the Tevinter mage that he was loved, and mean it.

“And I love you, my amatus.” The kiss became a touch of foreheads and noses, of sweet smiles and unspoken feelings. 

That night, Cullen slept for the first time in months without dreaming, holding onto his mage and Dorian curled peacefully into the embrace, the pair sleeping past dawn and waking happily content in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr; http://syrum.tumblr.com


End file.
